Selfish
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Eriol has to endure a day, with Sakura, Syaoran, billions of outfits and Tomoyo. In the end ofcourse, The reincarnation of the greatest wizard known to...well not many people, will have his way. Not my best work but the ending is sweet.


Title: Selfish

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. Clamp does.

Story

* * *

"Oh my goodness SAKURA-CHAAANNN!!!!"

Eriol sighed as he leant back against rod of the four poster bed. It had been an hour since they had arrived and Tomoyo still had Sakura under her grasp like an experimental guina pig. Eriol half wished Clow reed had made more cards in his time. Ever since they had captured, correction, Sakura and Syaoran had captured all the cards, Tomoyo had been more restless than ever. Being the polite person she is, she had been trying to control herself. The key word was TRYING. They had thought it would pass in a few days. Those few days turned into years yet every day her eyes seemed to twinkle and dance more than ever. Sakura, being the card mistress and THE Sakura kinomoto Tomoyo adored so much, couldn't handle that look anymore. So now, they were there to let Tomoyo do what she did best. Make Sakura wear a million outfits. Eriol, being the reincarnation of one of the most brilliant mind the world may never know of, couldn't fathom where she got the time to make those outfits. But at the moment, that wasn't that question.

The more important question was, what was HE doing there?!

"Eriol-kun! Li-kun! Sakura-chan looks absolutely devine ne?" Tomoyo whispered starry eyed, clasping her delicate proceline palms under her chin while gazing at Sakura as though she was a megnificent work of art. Sakura sweatdropped and blushed profusely, looking down, "To-Tomoyo-chan..!!"

Eriol tried not to smile as he looked at Sakura, pointedly taking care not to look at a crimson Syaoran, because if he did, he "would" be held responsible for what was out of his control. And he didn't wanted to trouble the Nakuru and Spanial as well as his dear Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan in cleaning his blood off their expensive carpet.

"Perfectly charming Tomoyo-chan" Eriol agreed smiling cheerfully, making Tomoyo's grin widened.

"Honto ne! Sakura-chan should let me dress her and tape her more often! The world is missing out on Sakura-chan's kawaiiness...I feel just so selfish to deprive the world of such a treasure!"

Sakura's eyes rounded, "Hoe?!! What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?!"

Eriol chocked back a chuckle and cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should do this some other time? Its already past noon and I think Syaoran is catching a bit of a fever."

"NANI?!" Syaoran exclaimed shooting a glare at Eriol.

"HOE?!!! Syaoran-kun Daijobu!"

Turning crimson again, Syaoran tried to look away as Sakura hovered a bit too close to his face, "Ah..Hai, Sakura-chan"

"You do look ferish and red Li-kun. Perhaps I should call the chauffeur to take you home." Tomoyo said in concern, looking at Syaoran who seemed to be turning more crimson every second. Eriol was surprise she didn't notice Sakura's hand over his.

"Oh, no don't trouble yourself Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran brought his car."

"But-"

"We'll be fine, really. Come on Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said enterwining her arm around Syaoran's and walking out the door, "Ja ne Tomoyo-chan! I'm sorry we have to leave like this!"

"Ah- Sakura-chan are you su-" Tomoyo stopped short as a hand came from behind her, firmly closing the door of the bedroom after Sakura-chan before Tomoyo could reach it. Stiffling a gasp Tomoyo turned around only to find herself a bit too close to the reincarnated wizard.

"Eriol-kun!" she chocked stepping back against the brass wood of the door as Eriol stepped closer, turning the lock smoothly, "What would Sakura-chan think!"

Trailing his eyes away from the bronze lock, Eriol smirked at Tomoyo, "I think Syaoran would be happy to handle that when they get home." he said encircling his arm around Tomoyo's waist and pulling her closer, "Meanwhile Mrs. Hiiragizawa..." he whispered, the corner of his lips still curved upwards from Tomoyo's earlier comment, "You have been too selfish of depriving me of such a treasure."

Tomoyo smiled, "Was I?"

Deciding not to respond, Eriol placed his lips firmly over her's ending further argument. Tomoyo closed her eyes savouring the slight massage on her lips and back. When they pulled back for breath, Tomoyo laughed as she looked at Eriol in a daze, "Wow, maybe I should ask Sakura-chan to spend more time with me."

Eriol grimaced, "Do I have to use magic to make you stop thinking about Sakura-chan?"

"Maybe..?" Tomoyo grinned circling her arms around Eriol's neck and pulling him closer, "I don't think even you can make your wife forget her bestfriend Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled placing his forehead against Tomoyo's, "Is that a challenge..?"

"No," Tomoyou smiled before tilting her head towards Eriol, "A request."


End file.
